


everlasting

by EvilRegalsDamsel



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/F, Girl Penis, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-05 23:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12199251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilRegalsDamsel/pseuds/EvilRegalsDamsel
Summary: Everlasting loves are not Tobin Heath's thing.





	everlasting

Everlasting loves are not my thing.

Love, in general, is not something I'm interested in. Which doesn't mean I'm a cold hearted person or a douche. I simply don't like long terms relationships. They always get boring, mean, and die at some point. I prefer one night passions. A forever with an expiration date. No, I won't have sex with just any girl. I'm not _that_ kind of person. I'm not the kind of person who fucks random girls every other night and then pretend they don't exist. I actually have to like a woman to share a night with her.

Problem is, they're usually not fond of my ways. I'm always clear about my intentions, I always tell them I'm not looking for a relationship or anything more than a night of passion. And even though they seem to understand that and be cool about it, it always backfires on me. They will always expect something more, something I'm not willing to give them. And that's why I try to keep myself from sleeping with a friend. But sometimes it just... happens.

Alex has been my best friend since forever. She's that one person who has always been in my life, ever since freshman year of high school. We never lost touch even though we went to college in different states. Now, as adults, we're back to live in the same city again and it feels great to have her around.

Or at least it did, until that night...

She had a fight with her boyfriend that night and showed up at my door at 1am, red eyes and messy make up from crying. So I played my best friend role and tried to calm her down by holding her and telling her everything was gonna be fine. I made her some tea and sat there, listening to her rant about how stupid the boy was and how she was done with his ass. I was never good with my words, so I just listened and held her until she finally calmed down.

I'm not sure about how it started. I'm not sure who kissed who first, only thing I know is we ended up making out on my couch like horny teenagers. I'd be lying if I said I never thought about having sex with Alex. She is beautiful and hot and well, I'm not blind, but I would never risk destroying our friendship so I never acted on it. But Alex seemed to want it as much as I did, so why not? We were both adults after all and we certainly wouldn't let a night of sex end our friendship, right?

I took off her clothes and worshipped her body. I loved how responsive she was to my touch, how every hair on her body stood at attention when I sucked on her hard nipples before blowing cold air on them. The way she moaned my name when I touched her wet pussy. How she buck her hips when I played with her hard clit. And how she screamed in pleasure when I licked her folds.

I knew Alex was not okay and I really just wanted to make her feel better. I wasn't planning on having sex with her, so after she came all over my tongue I just kissed her softly until she started breathing properly again. I ignored my raging erection because it was all about her and not me, but then she cupped my dick through my sweatpants and squeezed it gently.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked before we went any further.

Her nod was enough for me to relax and let her take off my pants and boxers. We switched positions so she was on top. She started grinding her soaked pussy on my hard cock and I could feel it getting wet, I could feel how utterly hot she was I wanted nothing more than to be inside her. She was teasing me, of course she wouldn't be in a hurry since she had had an orgasm just a few minutes ago but I was. I needed to fuck her before I came just from her grinding on my cock. So I grabbed her thighs and laid her on the couch, getting on top of her again. I asked if she was ready and as soon as she said yes, I slid my dick inside her hot pussy.

Her silky and wet walls were so tight around my cock that I needed a moment to get used to the feeling, I didn't want her to think I was a quick shooter. Alex kissed me like a hundred times, wrapping her legs around me and making me smile on her lips. I went slow, giving her time to adjust to my size as well. My thrusts while slow, were deep. I wanted her to feel every inch of me and to feel every inch of her. We kissed like old lovers all the while and it didn't scared me that we were making love and not just fucking because it was Alex, my best friend, and I loved her. It felt _right_.

At some point, I started going faster and harder. Alex's little moans were driving me crazy as well as the movement of her hips. I knew I wouldn't last long. I looked into her blue eyes while fucking her, they were a little darker than usual, she had a soft blush on her cheeks and her lips were slightly parted. She looked more beautiful than ever and I came inside her, never breaking the eye contact. She closed her eyes, coming a second time, and digging her nails into my back.

Then she hugged me and I lay my head on her chest, listening to her racing heart. Alex was playing with my hair and I was still inside her, there was no rush and I liked it. I ended up falling asleep and when I woke up the next morning, she wasn't there.

I called her but she didn't pick up the phone. I tried to call her three times and then I stopped. I didn't want to pressure her, if she didn't want to talk to me then I would respect her decision and give her time. In all honesty, I didn't expect her to react like this but I could understand perfectly. We were best friends. We had sex. And now things were weird between us. Well, not for me but it was for her and it was okay. I knew our friendship was strong enough to survive this. I _still_ do.

It's been a few months and even though she apologized for shutting me out and we've been trying to leave it all behind, things are still a little shaky between us. She's getting married to the 'stupid jerk she was done with' in a couple months and she uses it as an excuse to never hang with me anymore. Says she's too busy planning the wedding and I know she's lying.

I miss my best friend, I miss the close relationship we used to have but I also know things are going to be okay. I know she loves me as much as I love her and it's only a matter of time until things go back to normal.

I got closer to Christen in the meantime. She was a good friend as well and ever since Alex and I stopped hanging, I've been spending more and more time with her. Things are easier with Chris, she is the most easy going person I've ever known. Just like myself, maybe that's why we get along so well. She's that friend I'd always laugh with and who'd bring me up on a bad day, that someone I always want to be around.

Having sex with Christen wasn't in my plans as well. It just happened.

We were having an afterparty at her house after spending the night at a night club with Kelley and Allie. Both women were drunk off their asses and passed out on the couch not even ten minutes after we got there, leaving Christen and I to have the last one by ourselves. So we had our drinks, took pictures of our drunken friends, published them on IG and laughed about it. And then she kissed me, out of nowhere. And I kissed her back because she was smoking hot and I was still not blind.

I asked her if she was sure about it, just like I did to Alex. She said she was horny and just needed a good fuck. Who was I to deny her that? And there I was, risking another healthy friendship. In my defence, I can say I made it clear that it would be just a one time thing and she laughed, saying she wasn't expecting me to propose afterwards. Yep, things with Christen were just easy.

We locked ourselves in her bedroom and took off our clothes in a hurry. Unlike the night I spent with Alex, there was nothing slow or gentle about it. No soft kisses, no gentle touches, no silly smiles. It was hard and fast and hot. I kissed all over her body with open mouthed kisses, licking and sucking her hot skin as she tugged at my hair and bit her lip. And when we got to the bed, she lay on her stomach giving me a perfect view of her backside. I squeezed her butt cheeks and sucked on her pulse point, making her moan loudly. I slid my hard dick between her spread buttocks and grinded on her, biting on her earlobe and making her beg for more. And I gave her more.

I positioned the head of my cock at her entrance and thrust, putting every inch of it inside her. Christen shut her eyes closed and bit her lip hard when I started fucking her from behind. The view was lovely, I could see how my dick went in and out of her wet pussy and I'm sure it's one of most erotic things I've ever seen. No matter how hard I gave it to her, Christen would still ask me to go faster and deeper even when I was positive there was no way I could get any deeper. I was fucking her into the mattress, her face was buried on the pillow and her ass up in the air.

She was clenching around my cock and pushing her ass back to meet my thrusts. I never thought sweet Christen would be the kind of girl who likes a rough fuck but it was a nice surprise. When I was about to cum, I tugged at her hair, making her back collide with my front and kissed her hard. She sucked hard on my tongue and I came hard, shooting a few ropes of cum inside her clenching pussy. Christen moaned, trembling as she came herself. I held her tight and kissed her shoulder a few times, making her relax in my arms.

"Damn, girl. Now I understand why every girl you fuck falls in love with you." She laughed tiredly and I laughed as well.

We slept in each other arms that night and when I woke up the next morning, she was still there. And when she woke up, a few minutes later, she asked me if I wanted pancakes for breakfast. And we both had breakfast with Kelley and Allie, joking and laughing as always and I was happy that our friendship was safe.

She met this girl named Julie a month later, they fell for each other faster than Kelley could empty a beer can. And even though I still don't really know Julie very well, she seems to be a nice person and I'm glad Christen found someone who makes her happy. She deserves nothing but all the happiness in the world.

I've been missing Alex more than ever these days. I see all those updates on her social media, pictures of the place she chose for the wedding, the flowers, the invitations and; of course; her pictures with her fiancée. It makes me uncomfortable and I'm not sure why.

I just don't like him, I don't like him with her. I don't like the way he holds her by the waist, the way he kisses her lips and I don't like that stupid smirk on his lips on every single picture. I don't like the fact he stole my best friend from me. I don't like the fact that after just two years, he became more important to Alex than me. I was there first, I loved her first. That should be _me_.

I feel a couple tears rolling down my cheeks as I realize just why I dislike him so much. I don't simply love Alex, I'm _in_ love with her. It's the first time I fall in love and it has to be with my _engaged_ best friend. Just my luck.

I talk to Christen about it because she's my second best friend and she gives the best advices. She's not surprised when I tell her I'm in love with Alex. She just smiles knowingly and tells me it's about time I accept my feelings. I ask her what I should do, even though I know exactly what I should do. Nothing. Alex was about to get married, she was happy with that man and I should accept that.

"Normally, I would tell you to suck it up and play the best friend because well, she's getting married. But she obviously feels the same about you, so I say go for it."

I frown, shaking my head. "What? No, there's no way she feels the same. She won't even talk to me anymore. Ever since we had sex, she's been avoiding me and you saw the pictures, she's happy with him."

Christen nods. "I saw the pictures and that's exactly why I'm telling you the girl is into you. She may be smiling in those pictures but have you seen her eyes?" She goes through her phone for a while and then she puts it on my face and I can see a picture of Alex and her fiancée on the screen. "These are sad eyes, Tobin. I mean, you've been friends with her since forever and you seriously didn't notice the sadness in her eyes?"

I take the phone from Christen's hand, focusing my attention on Alex eyes. And I realize Christen's right. Even though Alex is smiling, her eyes look sad. I suppose I was too mad and jealous to see this the first time.

"She's probably avoiding you because she doesn't know how to deal with it. You're her best friend, she's getting married and let's not forget you are 'Ms. won't settle down'. I mean, if it were me I would probably keep it to myself as well knowing you don't do relationships and don't believe in love and blah blah blah."

I feel my heart starts to race thinking that there's a possibility Alex loves me back. "But it doesn't mean anything. I mean, yeah she's sad but what makes you think it has anything to do with me?"

"Huh, because she's been acting weird since the two of you had sex? Because she looks miserable with her fiancée? God, Tobin, you're really slow sometimes. Just go there and talk to her. I mean, what's there to lose? Your friendship is already ruined anyway." She shrugs and I nod.

She's right. Things are already fucked up anyway so I might as well let this out of my chest.

I drive to her house, not sure about what to say. It's not like I can just say 'Hey Alex, I'm in love with you and I feel like you could be in love with me too. So why don't you dump your fiancée and cancel your wedding to be with me?'. Not that I _didn't_ want to say just that but I couldn't.

So I ring her doorbell and wait patiently, rubbing my sweaty palms on my jeans and still trying to figure out what to say. She opens the door a minute later and I just stand there looking at her. _Really_ looking at her, like it's the very first time I lay my eyes on her. She looks just as beautiful as ever, maybe even more so. I take in her beauty, trying to find my words and failing miserably. Has she ever been this perfect?

"Alex, I... I just, huh..." Gosh, words are hard.

She takes me by surprise, getting closer and hugging me tight. I silently thank her for that because I'm positive I wouldn't be able to complete a sentence. So I hug her back, breathing in the sweet smell of her perfume. I close my eyes and enjoy having her in my arms after so long, feeling her hot breath on my neck. It feels like home. Alex feels like home.

"I missed you." She whispers against my neck, causing goosebumps on my skin.

"I missed you too, so much." And I hold her a little tighter as I say this. "Alex, I need to tell you something."

She looks into my eyes, waiting for me to speak and our faces are so close, I can feel her breath on my lips and it's hard, so hard, to not kiss her. And I'm pretty sure she knows I'm thinking about having her lips on mine because I can't help but look at them. And next thing I know, they're glued to mine. Alex is kissing me.

"Say it, Tobin." She whispers into my lips.

"I love you." I breathe.

She chuckles. "Took you long enough." And then she kisses me, softly and deeply and it feels like heaven. And just when I'm starting to get lost in the kiss, she stops and puts her lips on my ear, whispering: "I love you too."


End file.
